


Happy New Year

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and what better place to let your feelings be known than at a party? There are plenty better, but this is what you got.





	Happy New Year

“Braunnnn,” I sang, skipping up to him backstage. “How’s my best friend?”

“I’m not going to that party,” he told me, not looking up from his phone.

“Braun, everybody is gonna be there,” I whined, stomping my foot. When he didn’t look up from his phone, I snatched it from him, shoving it into my ring top. “Pay attention to me.”

“I’ll go in there to get it,” Braun threatened, gesturing to my top.

“No you won’t, Braun, relax,” I said, rolling my eyes. “What you will do is come to the party. With me. Don’t make me go alone!”

“You won’t be alone. It’s a company party. Now give me my phone back.” His hand was outstretched toward me, palm up. I hit his palm with mine, a smile on my face.

“You know it’s not a sanctioned company party,” I reminded him. “It’s just a little something the roster threw together. And it won’t be a roster party without the whole roster there.”

“I’m not going,” he repeated.

“But-“ I began, ready to go on the offensive. I couldn’t finish my statement before Dana showed up, sliding in between me and Braun.

“Hey Braun,” she cooed, hand twirling her hair. I swallowed a laugh as she continued. “Are you coming to the party tomorrow? Because I think you should definitely come with me!”

“He’s going with me,” I cut in, peering around her shoulder.

Braun cut his eyes at me, a mixture of thanks and loathing on his face. I silently thanked Dana’s weird obsession with him as the key to getting him to come to the party, but there was also a weird part of me that really wanted to punch her in the face for having the audacity to ask him to go with her. If he was gonna go with anyone, it was gonna be me. Not because I liked him or anything. But because he was my best friend. Or at least, that’s what I kept telling myself.

“Oh,” Dana said, fake smile on her face as she looked at me. “Well, at least you’ll be there,” she directed towards Braun. “You should find me around midnight.” Her hand lightly trailed over his chest, and I scowled. Braun just stared at her until she walked away, shooting a “see you there!” over her shoulder.

“So looks like you’re coming to the party,” I grinned, stepping closer to him. “And looks like Dana’s got a thing for you.”

“She’s been hanging around a lot lately,” Braun explained.

“Oh?” I tried very hard to control the tone of my voice, but I still sounded weird, unlike myself.

“She’s been trying to get me to go get drinks with her after shows,” he said.

“And you’ve gone?” I asked, trying to keep my face straight.

“No, I haven’t. Not yet,” he added, shrugging.

“Not yet,” I repeated, nodding slightly.

“I figured I’d go with her at some point, get her to stop texting me all the time,” he explained.

“She texts you? All the time?” I was finding it increasingly difficult to keep my composure. Dana Brooke. Dana Brooke apparently texts my best friend, the guy I’ve been friends with since NXT, the guy I’ve had feelings for since forever. And tries to get him to go out for drinks with her. Asks him to the New Year’s Party. Tells him to ‘find her around midnight.’ Amazing. “What do you guys, uh, talk about?”

“Most of it is just her asking me to go out after shows,” Braun shrugged, just as his phone vibrated in my top. I pulled it out, turning the screen to me. Dana’s name was the one popped up.

“Well, there’s your girlfriend now,” I spat, thrusting the phone into his hand. “But I have to go get ready for my match tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow at the party.”

“You’ll see me later tonight. Since we’re riding together to the hotel,” Braun reminded me as I walked away.

I turned midstep, still walking away from him. “Um, actually, I just remembered I told Sasha I’d ride with her tonight. She wants to hang out and I have the time to kill. This way you can, ya know, hang out with your girlfriend or whatever.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Braun called after me. I just shot him a thumbs up over my shoulder, refusing to turn back around.

==============================

“Apparently they text all the time,” I complained, climbing into the car with Sasha.

“Who’s they?” she asked, shooting me a sideways glance.

“Oh. Braun. And Dana,” I explained, staring out the window.

“Is that why you’re riding with me and not Braun?” Sasha cocked a brow at me.

“You know, I really don’t like that tone,” I told her, turning to face her.

“Listen, everyone knows you and Braun have a weird…thing.” She took a deep breath, obviously searching for the right words. “We can all see it. Except for, obviously, you, Braun, and Dana. But the rest of us know. And we don’t see why you two can’t just admit it already.”

“There’s nothing to admit,” I fought back, running my hand through my hair. “Nothing.”

“Then why are you riding with me while your best friend rides alone? After you found out he’s getting texts from Dana?” Sasha fired rapid questions off at me as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

“I should have walked,” I grumbled, getting out of the car.

“Don’t be like that! Just tell him. We’re all tired of seeing you two dance around your feelings for each other like you’re avoiding a landmine. Tell him. Or get over it. But do something,” Sasha urged, grabbing her bags from the trunk.

“Whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said, waving at her.

“At the party?” she called after me.

“At the damn party,” I replied, entering the hotel lobby.

After I finally got myself settled and had taken a shower, I rummaged through my bag for my phone. I planned on spending a couple of minutes scrolling through twitter, but before I could even get started I got a phone call from Braun.

“Yes?” I answered the phone, putting it on speakerphone.

“Did you make it to the hotel alright?” he asked.

“I made it,” I told him. This conversation was only five seconds in and already I wanted it to be over. We’ve never been this awkward around each other, even when we first met each other in NXT. Even then, we got along so easily, so quickly.

“I just, uh, wanted to know what I’m supposed to wear to this party tomorrow,” he said, sounding unsure.

“Not one of those ugly tank tops you have fifty billion of,” I replied, rolling my eyes at him. I knew he couldn’t see it, but I also knew I’m sure he could picture me doing it.

“Thanks for that.” Braun laughed, and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling in return.

“I’m always here to tell you that your wardrobe is trash. I keep trying to get you to let me help you fix it,” I reminded him.

“You’re the only one who has a problem with it,” he told me.

“Oh, honey. Trust me. Everyone has a problem with it,” I explained.

“No one says anything!” he argued.

“Braun, you’re like, seven feet tall. And your tagline is that you’re the monster among men. If you weren’t my best friend, I wouldn’t even tell you that your wardrobe is a mess.” The longer this conversation went on, the less and less I thought of our earlier interaction, the one that was based around Dana. I forgot how angry I was about Dana. But then he had to go ruin it.

“Actually, now that you mention it, Dana has said something-“ he began.

“Listen, it’s late,” I interrupted him. “And I’m tired. My match was grueling. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Um, okay. Goodnight,” Braun said, sounding confused.

“Goodnight.” I hung up, sounding even more confused – feeling even more confused. This was killing me. The thought of Braun and Dana. But there was nothing I could do about it. So instead of thinking about it, I decided to go to sleep.

=================================

The next evening, I was almost ready for the party. I had been ignoring my phone for most of the day, still weirdly upset, confused about the events yesterday. But when there’s an insistent pounding on your door, it’s impossible to ignore.

I walked to the door, my dress halfway zipped up, wrenching it open. Braun was standing there in jeans and a blue button up shirt, hands awkwardly in his pockets. “Braun, hey,” I said, standing aside to let him into my room. “What’s up?”

“You said we were going to the party together,” he reminded me, sitting on the foot of the bed as I struggled to find my shoes. “And it’s almost time for it to start.”

“Oh, yeah. I just have to find my shoes and grab my phone and we can go,” I told him, shooting him a smile as I flipped the bed skirt up, grabbing my shoes.

“Is your dress supposed to be halfway zipped?” he asked, eyebrow cocked at me.

I looked down at myself. The red dress I had on was supposed to be skintight, but wasn’t. With it halfway zipped, it looked baggy around the middle, making the neckline look strange. “I can’t reach it,” I complained, sliding my shoes onto my feet. “Can you please help?” Braun reached for me, hands on my waist as he turned my back to face him. He zipped me up quickly and I adjusted the hem of the dress, turning to him when it felt right. “Do I look okay?”

Braun coughed, standing up from the bed. “You look fine. We should go,” he said, walking to the door.

“Just fine?” I prompted. “Your best friend is wearing her best dress and all you can say is that I look fine?”

“You’re gorgeous as ever,” he amended, stepping into the elevator.

I smiled at him again, checking my reflection in the door of the elevator as it slid closed, watching the numbers fall as we reached the lobby. Once out of the elevator, the noise from the nearby ballroom greeted us, and we entered the room. Most of the roster was already there, drinks in hand, as they danced to the music playing over the loudspeakers. I turned to Braun, ready to ask if he wanted something to drink, when Dana popped up in front of us.

“Braun!” she squealed, taking his hand. “Come dance with me!” I stared, openmouthed, as he was dragged to the center of the floor, shooting a fleeting glance back at me.

“Come on,” Nia said, appearing by my side and steering me to a table. “You look great tonight,” she told me, sliding into the chair next to Sasha.

“You do look great,” Sasha agreed, taking a look at me.

I flopped into a chair, sighing. “Thanks,” I replied, eyes staring a hole in Braun’s head.

“Looks like someone needed a drink,” Bayley chirped, sliding a drink into my hand as she joined the table.

“Thanks,” I repeated, voice bland as I watched Braun laugh with Dana.

“You know, you could tell him tonight,” Nia told me, putting her hand on my arm.

“Tell him what?” I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

“How you feel about him. It’s obviously killing you for him not to know,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“I don’t have feelings about him. And even if I did, when would I have time to tell him tonight? Dana has his attention, she’s had his attention for a while now, apparently,” I grumbled, finishing my drink. Bayley slid her drink toward me, listening intently to my rambling. “They text all the time. She told him to find her around midnight in front of me and he didn’t say anything about it. It’s obvious he doesn’t have feelings for me so why should I complicate my friendship with dumb emotions that’ll just make things harder?”

“Then don’t tell him,” Sasha said, throwing her hands in the air. “But you’re not gonna sit here all night moping when you’re looking this hot. You’re gonna get another drink and you’re gonna go dance with us.”

Bayley and Nia nodded in agreement, standing up and holding out their hands to me. I sighed, standing up. “Fine. Let’s dance.”

=================================

Two and a half hours later, and it was almost midnight. The girls had taken great care of me. Such great care that I was happily buzzed and on the hunt for Braun.

“Braun!” I yelled, finally finding him.

“Are you drunk?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

“Can you like, chill? It’s New Year’s Eve,” I rolled my eyes at him, grabbing his hand. “Come dance with me.”

“He was dancing with me,” Dana cut in, dirty look on his face.

“I don’t think I asked you,” I told her, glare icy. “So you can either run along and let me dance with my best friend, or I cannot be held responsible for what my fist does to your annoying little face.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Braun hissed, grabbing my hand and wrenching me away from Dana, from the crowd. “You haven’t been yourself the past couple of days. And now threatening Dana? What is wrong with you?” he asked, finally reaching a dark corner of the room.

“Nothing, Braun, I’m fine,” I told him, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“The hell you are,” he growled, hand on my chin forcing my eyes to meet his. “What the hell is your problem?”

I looked at him, really looked at him, and I couldn’t keep it in anymore. “My problem? My fucking problem is that you won’t take a hint! Not a single hint! I have been your best friend for years, for what feels like forever, and you can’t take a hint!” I was getting agitated; at him, at myself, at the whole situation. “I was fine until I learned about the you and Dana thing. Fine. Peachy, even. But then you told me and then wouldn’t stop mentioning her! And maybe I would be okay with it if you had told me sooner but you didn’t!” In the background, I could hear the crowd beginning to the countdown to the new year. “Instead, you took ten thousand years to tell me. And that’s time I spent thinking about how much you meant to me, about how much my feelings for you meant to me And I’ll never get that time back! Because it’s you and Dana and that’s fine, whatever makes you happy, but god, I wish I could be the person that makes you happy!”

I was breathing hard, rant finally over. Around us, the crowd cheered as they reached the end of their countdown. Before I could say anything else, Braun leaned down, kissing me. I was shocked, hands scrambling for purchase on is shirt as his mouth commandeered mine. His hands pulled me closer to him and I melted into his body, warm and solid in front of me.

“You are the person that makes me happy,” he whispered against my lips, pulling away.

“Braun, I-“ I began, taken aback.

“Come on,” he interrupted, tugging on my hand. I followed after him blindly, ignoring the looks I received from Sasha and Nia and Dana, my brain working overtime to comprehend what was happening.

Braun led me to the elevator, and as soon as the doors were opened, he got me inside, pressing me to the wall. “Braun-“ I tried again, cut off as his mouth came down onto mine again. His hands were heavy on my waist, my hands fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. The elevator dinged, and he was off of me, hands pulling me behind him as he walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of his door.

“Do you know how long I wanted to hear that from you?” he asked after we finally got into the room. “How many times I told myself it just wasn’t gonna happen, that I had to get over myself. But then you’re downstairs pitching a fit after being so cold since yesterday. And you’ve been killing me since earlier tonight, seeing you in that little dress, opening the door with it halfway unzipped,” Braun groaned, turning to me after his pacing.

“You could see it unzipped again, if you want,” I offered, voice small.

Braun stood there, staring at me in silence for a second before his hands were on me, lips pressed to mine again. His hands went straight to the zipper on the dress behind my back, unzipping it completely, letting it pool around my feet. I finally got his shirt completely unbuttoned, shoving it off his shoulders. He stepped back, throwing his shirt across the room as his eyes raked down my body, clad in a matching red lace bra and panty set.

“Gorgeous,” he muttered, hands unclasping my bra as he backed me up towards the bed. He trailed kisses down my torso, stopping when he reached my breasts to take a nipple in his mouth, suckling softly. My chest arched into his touch before he moved on, kissing down my stomach to the waistband of my underwear. He pressed a kiss right above the waistband, sliding my underwear down my legs. Without warning, one of his fingers entered my pussy, his mouth closing around my clit.

“Oh, fuck, Braun!” I cried, hands tangling in his hair. My hips arched off the bed, grinding into his touch as he pumped his finger, adding a second and curling them. His tongue was circling my clit harshly, flicking against it as he thrust his fingers faster. My body short circuited and I came quickly with no warning, hips rolling helplessly against him.

He grinned against me, licking me clean as I whimpered underneath him. I took a deep breath when he finally lifted his head, pressing a kiss to my inner thigh as he stood up. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but found it impossible to form a single word when he pulled his pants off, cock springing free. Braun laughed at the look on my face, climbing back onto the bed with me.

“You sure you want this?” he asked, peppering light kisses along my neck and shoulder.

“God, yes,” I moaned, arching my hips into his.

He smiled again, mouth moving to claim mine in a kiss as he pushed into me slowly, cock filling me up. His hips stilled for a moment, allowing me to adjust, before he was thrusting into me quickly. My head fell back from the kiss and I whined into the air, moving my hips in time with his.

“Fuck,” he growled, dropping his head to the crook of my neck, sucking on my skin as he moved his hips even faster.

The bed was creaking, slamming against the wall as he moved inside of me. My body felt like jelly, my hands tangled in his hair to keep me anchored as he thrust incessantly into me.

“Braun,” I cried, thighs quaking around his waist as I felt my orgasm approaching.

“I got you, baby,” he whispered into my neck, thumb moving down to circle my clit. It didn’t take long until I was coming hard and fast around him, legs shaking. He repositioned his hands on my hips, his own thrusting into me faster than before until they stilled as he came.

“Braun?” I asked, chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath.

“Hmmm?” he hummed in response, stretching out beside me, reaching an arm out to circle around my shoulders.

“Happy New Year,” I told him, snuggling into his chest.

“Happy New Year,” he replied, pressing his face into my hair as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
